Home
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami is going Home. Based on the song Home by Chris daughtry. YamiSeto


Home

* * *

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Yami looked out onto Domino City, right outside the hotel room he was staying at. He placed his hands on the cold steel railing, and inhaled the cool night breeze.

His cellphone rang. "Yup?"

"Hey, Yami!"

"Oh, hey, Jou," Yami gave a laughing sigh. "Why the sudden call?"

"Nothing, really," said Jou. "I just took Shizuka out for pizza," Then Yami heard Shizuka saying: Daddy! Your pizza will get cold! "Shizuka, what did I tell you to do when Daddy is on the phone?" Don't disturb him! "Good, now eat, ok? Sorry about that,"

"Nah, it's ok," said Yami. "So, you two having fun? Is Honda with you?"

"He's in Okinawa for a project, how bout you?"

"In a hotel, I've got a business trip tomorrow," he lied.

"Oh? To where?"

"Shibuya,"

"Quite far, which is why I have to hang up now, right?" Jou chuckled

"Sure, bye Jou,"

"Safe trip, Yami, take care,"

"Will do," he hung up.

_I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
and the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

He was going back, at last, to Egypt. But then he was going to leave the one person he ever loved.

Seto Kaiba.

Seto didn't know he was going away for good. In fact, Seto didn't even know he was going somewhere. Of course, Yami was a doctor; Seto was a business man, so Yami was the one who was always on the road, getting to go one hospital to another since his patients were confined in different hospitals. He was going away for good because his country needed him. He will never be allowed to go back to Japan even if he wanted to. But if he really did, he'd have to decline his throne, but who will ever run Egypt the same way he did? People loved and adored him, even though he ran away from the country a few times. And even though he loved someone who wasn't an Egyptian.

Sure Seto looked like one of his priests. But he never loved Seth like he loved Seto. He'll never love Seth the he loved Seto. Never. They may have the same looks and body, but not the same personality. Seth was loved by everyone and was kind and loving. Seto was hated by everyone; he was cold and mean, but Yami loved him. And Seto loved Yami.

They never really knew what they saw in each other. Yami was kind as Seto was cold. They were complete opposites. Guess it's true what they say, opposites attract.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you._

He checked out early the next day, pain panging in his heart as he drove to the Park n Fly car park building. As he got out of the car, he went to the desk and told the woman there an errand.

"Mr Mutou! You have a flight?" she said, recognizing the celebrity face.

"Yeah," he said, putting the keys on the desk. "A man named Ryuuji Otogi will come for my car; give the keys to him,"

"Ryuuji Otogi, as in the one who created DDM?" she asked. "Why?"

"Just give him the car; I'm giving it to him,"

"Sir! You're just going to give your BMW away?!"

"Just a remembrance," he left with his luggage

He got just in time to the airport. The flight bound for Cairo was about to board. He got himself and his luggage checked in, got his boarding pass and waited in the waiting area.

**Flight 800-7701 bound for Cairo now boarding. **A female voice came from the speakers.

"Guess that's me," he stood up and boarded the plane with few other passengers.

"Excuse me, Dr Mutou!"

Yami turned around. "Huh?" he saw that the woman calling his attention must be one of the stewardesses. Was he really _that_ famous? Even people he hadn't even met before address him as a medical person.

"Sir, the first class is this way,"

"How did you know-"

"Your hand-carried luggage, sir,"

Yami looked at his briefcase. It had a sticker saying '1st class'. "Oh, sure," Yami was lead to another gate. "Thank you,"

Yami got in the 1st class and sat in his seat. There was like, four people in there. He looked out the window. Somehow, he felt like he wasn't going to regret leaving Japan. Though he thought leaving Japan's culture behind was going to be hard. Besides, he was in Japan long enough. Fifteen years? Heck it was long enough. His body was like, ten when he got there. Finishing medicine was the next best thing in his life. The first was Seto proposing to him. But, due to circumstances he had no control over, he had to leave Seto, leave his friends, leave Domino, leave Japan, and leave the ring in his condo.

It was cool having people say his name with a 'Dr'. "Dr Mutou!" it was music to his ears.

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Will Seto ever forgive him for leaving? For making him believe that they'll be together forever? He'll understand, wouldn't he? He had to go away for an important reason. But did it mean that Egypt was now important than Seto? Well, was it? He'll never be able to choose between the person he loved and the country he loved. He was the prince of Egypt for Ra's sake!

An hours into the flight, Yami had fallen asleep, his chair inclined.

* * *

-flashback-

"Iya da!" (1) Yami yelled, preventing Seto from entering him.

Seto's eyes widened for a second, then he smiled. "Ok, ok," he said. "I'll just go use the bathroom," he moved to get out of bed. Both of them still had their tops on, but Seto still had his pants on and his zipper was open.

Yami looked at him, then suddenly hugged him, tears streaming down his face. "Seto! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Ore…ore…!" (2)

"I know, I know," Seto hugged him back. "You were scared, I understand. Don't cry," it was getting late, maybe Mokuba was getting scared, and he was in Yami's condo. "I have to go now; I'll just use the bathroom first. Don't cry, ok?" he gave Yami a kiss on his cheek and got out of the bed.

"What?" said Yami, watching Seto head for the bathroom. "If you do leave I'll cry! I'll cry! I wanted to be with you tonight! I wanted you to take me tonight!" Seto stopped in his steps. "I want you! But…but…I don't know why I'm scared! I just…just…" the short, effeminate boy cried.

Seto went back in bed and hugged his shorter lover once more. "I told you not to cry, right?" he said in attempt to calm him down. "Do still you want to continue?" Yami nodded with a second thought, but he really did want to continue. Yami once again spread his legs apart. Seto had his length in place, the head touching Yami's entrance, making his hole twitch. "Are you scared?" Seto asked, letting Yami grab his shoulders.

"Y-yes…"

"I need you to relax, Yami," Seto told him in a gentle voice. "It would become more painful if you aren't, breathe, and let it all out first. I know I said that I will not hurt you, but his maybe a little uncomfortable to begin with," Yami nodded and did as he was told; inhaling and exhaling, letting it all out. "Are you relaxed now?" Yami nodded. Seto slowly entered him. Yami grimaced as he breathed the pain out; also letting Seto know it was hurting him by unconsciously digging his nails into Seto's shoulders.

"Stop…stop…" Yami breathed out. Seto was halfway there. With a nod, he told Seto to push further. Yami felt warm. It was so painful having Seto push up inside him, but having Seto inside him also felt so good…he didn't know which feeling to choose…

"Do you even know how good you taste?" Seto kissed him square on the lips as he started to pound into the prince. Seto parted their lips and let Yami cling onto him screaming, screaming his name.

-end-

* * *

As the plan was about to land, Yami woke up and saw the view. It was Egypt. Home sweet Home. He smiled. The seatbelt sign lit up, telling the onboard passengers to buckle up, and that were ready to land. "At last," he told himself. "I'm back,"

The plan landed smoothly, around half an hour later. As he stood up, he grabbed his coat and hand-carried luggage, excited about getting off the plane and getting welcomed by his country. Getting out of the door, a few Egyptian workers who were working on the scene all stopped what they were doing, dropped whatever they were holding, and kneeled, showing respect.

All the other people, that meant who weren't Egyptian, stared at the people who knelt before Yami as he walked past them. "Excuse me," said a child, approaching him as he entered the gates to the arrival.

A blonde woman ran after the child and pulled her back. "I am very sorry, sir,"

He looked down on the child calling his attention and knelt on one knee to his level. "Well, hello there, young one," said Yami, giving the pigtailed girl a smile.

"Why are the Egyptian people kneeling when you walk by?" the girl asked cutely.

People were watching. Egyptian people to be exact. Yami chuckled. "I, my dear, am Yami Atemu," he said as he stood up. "Prince of Egypt," he took the blonde's hand and kissed it. "It has been nice meeting you, ma'am," he said before he turned around to leave.

The foreigners were on the scene were left speechless. They actually were in the same platform as the prince of Egypt! The teenagers were squealing.

"Your Highness!" Seth came out from the crowd.

"Your Excellency! Please!" there were guards behind him, there to escort the prince to the palace.

Yami quickly went with in the human shield. "We have to get out of here, quick," Seth told him. "You may get hurt; let's get your luggage,"

* * *

---afewweekslater---

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

Seto pulled up in front of Yami's condo and got out of the car. "I haven't seen him in weeks," he said as he grabbed the duplicate keys to Yami's condo. He went in and noticed that someone hadn't been in here for weeks. "What the fuck happened here?" he went to the bedroom and saw a ring resting on the bedside drawer. The very ring that he gave Yami.

He approached the drawer and picked the gold ring up. He held it in his hand that clenched into a fist, trembling. "NO!" he kicked the drawer, causing the lamp to tumble over and edge, breaking into pieces as it hit the floor. He sat on the long time unused bed, his head resting on the hand which wasn't holding the ring, his hair entangled between his slender fingers. "Not even a note," he whispered, tears one by one came down his face. "It came true,"

* * *

-flashback-

"Damn that Mutou," Seto cursed, walking through the halls of his mansion, only coming Home from work. "Beating me even in my own game. I wish he'd just go away," he was about to enter his bedroom

"Daddy!" Seto turned around, it was Mokuba, 5. "Daddy, come, a pretty lady is in the living room! She says she wanted to give you something!" he grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him to the living room nearby, where the 'pretty lady' was waiting with Mokuba for Seto.

"Slow down, Mokie," said Seto

"But I really want you to meet her! She's very pretty! Can she be my mommy, daddy?" oh shit. Did he hear right? Mokuba wanted the lady to be his mommy?

"Y-your mommy?" Seto stuttered as he was dragged in the room.

"Excuse me!" Mokuba ran to the 'pretty lady' who was looking out the huge window. Seto knew that person looked familiar even if her back was facing him. The 'pretty lady', as Mokuba said wore a shirt just right for her size and shorts down to her knees. "Daddy is here now!"

The 'pretty lady' turned around. "HOLY SHIT!" Seto blurted out.

Mokuba jumped back. "Sorry Daddy said a bad word," said Mokuba. "Anyways, I would like you to be my mommy!"

"No way in hell, will he be a parent to you, Mokuba Kaiba," Seto breathed out. "And he's not a pretty lady!"

"Hey, don't yell at the kid," said the person. "I just came to give you this, I don't think I deserve with all the words you threw at me after that match," the person shoved the 'congratulations you won' envelope with the prize money in Seto's hands and he left.

"Stop right there, Mutou," Seto demanded, turning around to face Yami. Yami turned around to face him as well. "I do not need this. As you know, I have lots of money," he said almost angrily, throwing the money on the coffee table.

"Well, as you will now know," Yami reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver crest, a crest that was a sign that he was royalty. He held it out, showing the shiny object to the young billionaire. "I am the prince of Egypt," he informed him. "And to be crowned when I get back,"

"Oh, wow!" Mokuba exclaimed, "You're a prince! That's so cool! Now I really want you to be my mommy!"

Yami kept the crest once again. "Oh, and sorry, Mokuba,"

"Why?" the boy approached him. "You're leaving already? But I want you to stay and play!" he said. "Will you marry Daddy? Please? You're nice! I want you to be my mommy!"

Yami knelt down to the child's level. Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't marry your Dad, Mokuba," said Yami gently. "I can't marry someone like him, and besides, I am already engaged,"

"But where's your ring?"

"You don't need a ring to be engaged, Mokuba," said Yami, smiling as he stood up. "I have to go now, little one. See you around, Kaiba," he said and left.

"But I wanted you to be my mommy,"

"_I was glad that you decided to come to the mansion anytime Mokuba wanted, thus, making me fall in love with you,"_

_-afewmonthslater-_

"Yami!" Mokuba said happily

"Mokuba! Don't you dare!" Mokuba heard Seto's distant voice.

"Yami!" he pulled on Yami's shirt. Yami, who was in the living room, finding a good DVD for the child to watch, stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" he asked

"Mokuba! I swear, you are grounded!" Seto was behind him.

Mokuba turned his head and stuck out a tongue at him. "Daddy likes you very much! Will you be daddy's kissing partner?"

Seto turned bright red. He had seen Yami taking care of his kid, and well, he fell. Yami noticed this and approached him. Seto didn't look at him and turned his gaze somewhere else. Yami was a little red as well. He held Seto's chin to face him and pulled his tie, letting Seto's lips smash against his.

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered. "I have a mommy!" Seto deepened the kiss

Yami pulled away. "Do you know how easy it is to fall for you?" he said, "Don't worry, my engagement is cancelled, my fiancée fell for another,"

Seto stared at him. "Well," he smirked. "That makes it easy for me then," he pulled him in another heated kiss. 'I wish to have a family with you,'

-end-

* * *

"You were finally going to have a person who would stand as your mother, Mokuba," Seto whispered, wiping his tears away. "I know I wished for him to go away, and I didn't take it back, thinking that it was just some bullshit," he stood up and left the condo as he dried his tears.

* * *

---backinegypt---

"Presenting the new pharaoh of Egypt, Yami Atemu,"

Yami came out from within the shadows and stepped onto the stone cold floor of the balcony facing the town. The crown was on his head, regal robes were on him and a scepter was in his grasp. He waved to his people, with a forced smile.

"Your Majesty, is there something the matter?" asked Seth, trying to help Yami balance.

"Cut the formals, please, just this time," said Yami, "I want to lie down, I feel awfully dizzy,"

Seth complied to the pharaoh's wishes and led him out of the crowd's sight, into the palace. Seth, seeing that Yami couldn't walk anymore, carried him in a bridal fashion and brought Yami to his chambers. As he laid Yami on the bed, he took off the crown and got the scepter, and placed it back in the chambers of the crown jewels.

Seth ordered servants to prepare cold water and call a healer. When the water arrived, the healer still hadn't, so he decided to take care of Yami for a while. And it had been a while since he last took care of his cousin. And he enjoyed doing it when they were still young, until now. Yami was pale, and sweating cold, he looked like he hadn't slept well these past few days. But whatever could cause this? He had looked fine yesterday. Why would he look like hell just after the coronation? He had been looking forward to it, not dreading it. If it was Seth to be crowned, he would have been shaking the whole ceremony. But Yami had been calm and delivered his speech wonderfully, not even a stutter. He was even smiling.

At last, the healer arrived at examined the Pharaoh, with the other Excellencies in the room. Of course, they also wanted to know what was happening to the pharaoh's health. After few minutes of the old woman scanning Yami's small frame with glowing hands, she smiled and announced: "The young Pharaoh is with child, Your Excellencies," her smile was saying, 'This is wonderful news!'

Shimon passed out, and was being woken up by Mahaado. Isis was speechless, and Seth didn't know what he was supposed to feel. Happy, cuz there will a little one running around the palace, sad because the father of the child wasn't there to provide moral support to the one who was carrying it.

Months pass, and Seto didn't get any lead to where Yami had gone. Yami had ordered his coronation not to be known. All the foreigners that were there, especially the reporters were thrown in the Shadow Realm and were forced to promise that they won't tell. And every foreigner and reporter had a Shadow creature following them. And when they tell, they'd get killed by that creature, and the person they told it to will get killed as well. But, fortunately, no creature had reported back to Seth, telling him had he'd killed the person he was watching.

* * *

---backindomino---

Seto had gone back to KC after a week of being at Home, accepting what had happened. Noah, the COO, of KC, had been in charge that week, and was the one baby-sitting Mokuba while he was there. Mokuba was a bit depressed, too. He refused to let go of the bear Yami gave him when Mokuba hadn't told him Seto's secret yet. Seto even had the ring he gave Yami in a glass case in his study, staring at it every time he remembered something when Yami was still there. Mokuba would come in once in a while, holding the said bear in his pajamas, telling Seto he couldn't sleep, and that he wanted his soon to be mommy to sing him something. Seto would turn is rolling chair around and to carry the boy in his arms.

"Mommy isn't here anymore, Mokie," said Seto running his slender fingers through Mokuba's hair

_Kienai kidou ga  
Owaroutoshite  
Hitomi tojireba ima demo sou kimi ga _

Seto started to sing a soft song. He continued until Mokuba had finally fallen asleep. He had never done it before. Singing Mokuba a song. He loved this little angel so much. Kissing the child's forehead, Moah entered, and told him to come down for dinner.

"Oniisan, let's have dinner," said Noah, approaching him. "I'll take him to bed, you go downstairs," Noah took his nephew from Seto's arms. "I miss him, too, ya know?" he left the room.

* * *

---backinegypt---

Yami was now almost full term, and he was getting scared. "I want Seto," he blurted out to Seth when they were sitting on a bench under a tree in the palace garden. "I want him,"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked him.

"Yes," tears started to well in his eyes. "I want him now more then I have ever wanted him my whole life," his tears fell from his amethyst eyes one by one. "I know you have been my regent his past months, and I think you're doing great, running Egypt," he continued, "And I've been thinking about declining the throne, Seth, and I want you to take my place,"

"This is just to sudden, Yami," said Seth, "You can't just decline!"

"I can, and I will," he said, "And I want to go Home, Seth,"

"But you are Home,"

"Egypt wa ore no uchi ni janai, Seth," he said, "Egypt isn't my Home anymore Seth, Japan is, but there is little chance of me being able to go back there,"

Seth stared at him. Was he serious? About declining? About going back to Japan?

Seth complied with Yami's unspoken wishes without any second thoughts. Of course, he knew that Yami wanted Seto. He went to Japan himself after around half an hour of thinking to himself. Seth ended up in Seto's office within seconds.

"Seto Kaiba?"

Seto looked up from behind his glasses and saw a person who looked exactly like him, only with tan skin. "Who the hell are you?!"

Seth went around the desk and grabbed Seto's collar. "Come with me,"

"Let go of me, you asshole!" said Seto, watching the man tear open space and time, revealing a black and purple environment. "What the fuck is that?!"

Seth didn't answer him and dragged him in, and again, within seconds they were back in the palace garden, where Seth had been. "Shut up, Kaiba, you will not be yelling inside the palace," he dragged him to Yami's chambers.

"Your Excellency! Please! Step outside!" said a girl. Yami was already in labour. That registered in Seth's mind as another servant blocked their view and pushed them outside. "We will inform you in a few hours time, Your Excellency! Please excuse our rudeness!" she locked the door.

"Ok, 'Your Excellency'," said Seth sarcastically. "What the hell is happening in there?! Why are they preventing us from seeing that person who was lying in bed?! Why did you even bring me here?!"

"The person lying in bed is Yami Atemu, Kaiba,"

"W-what?"

"And he is about to deliver your child,"

Seto was speechless, out of words. He couldn't say anything. "Oh, God,"

"He left you so he could run Egypt, but then, weeks after the coronation, we found out that he was with your child," Seth explained. "That incident made me his King Regent. Mahaado didn't let Yami run Egypt in his condition, and the kingdom doesn't even know that he's in labour right now!" Seto sank to the ground as he heard everything from his look alike. Yami had sacrificed the only person he loved for his country. "And you know what else?! He's going to decline the throne! Decline just so he could raise your child! Decline just so he could give me the throne! He wants to decline the throne thinking he could go back to Japan and stay with you! And you what, that's not possible!" he continued.

"This may sound like blasphemy to you, but I love my cousin more than a cousin," said Seth, his voice was now lower. "That's why I give him everything he wants, that's the only thing I can do to express my love to him. I know that he loves somebody else, that is why I keep these feelings to myself,"

"Then he's yours," said Seto, the sadness was clearly in his deep voice. "Take me back, if you love him that much, I'd give him to you. If he can't go back to Japan, then he's yours, you look like me anyways," he stood up and walked back outside to the palace garden.

Seto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, only to receive a punch on a face. "I will not let you break his heart! He doesn't know you're here! I want you to see your child!" he dragged him back and pushed him to the floor by Yami's chamber doors. "Now sit there and wait!" he growled.

* * *

---hourslater---

"Your Excellency, His Majesty has brought forth a beautiful Prince," said a servant, her head poking out the doors.

Seth and Seto went in the room, and saw Yami holding a wailing bundle in his arms, crying tears of joy. "Seth, look! He has blue eyes just like Seto does-" he looked up and saw Seto instead of Seth. "S-Seto?"

"In the flesh," said Seto, approaching Yami and the child that was now calming down. "He's beautiful,"

"He has blue eyes," said Yami. "I want to name him Yuugi,"

"That's a wonderful name," Seto remarked, "Will you come back to Japan?"

"I want to,"

"Then so he shall," time and space was again ripped apart, and the Excellencies came out. "If he didn't have anyone to take his place he can't decline," said Shimon. "You may go, Your Highness, and His Excellency, Seth's coronation will be done in a few months time. We should let the child grow first, right?"

"Your Highness?" Seto repeated, looking at Yami.

"That means I'm not the Pharaoh anymore,"

_  
So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

"Yay! I have a baby brother?!" Mokuba jumped up and down after he had received the news from Seto.

Yami came out from the limo, and Mokuba ran for him. "Hello, Mokuba!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mokuba ran. "Can I see the baby? Can I see the baby?" he asked repeatedly.

"When we get inside, and when Mommy gets his rest ok?" said Seto, carrying Mokuba

"We should have a party," said Seto.

"Daddy, you know what?" Mokuba chirped as thy entered the living room.

"What?"

"Uncle Jou was on the phone earlier, and he said he's already had his baby! They named him Otogi! After Uncle Honda's brother!" he said happily

"Well well well," said Seto. "Looks like babies are flooding us," he chuckled as he put Mokuba down. He and Yami sat down on the sofa.

"I'm Home Seto," said Yami, leaning head on Seto's shoulder, "I'm finally Home,"

* * *

Please review! thank you very much for reading! 


End file.
